Axis of Propriety
by Fathomless83
Summary: Two years into their three year engagement, Anne finds herself 'with child'. Gilbert still has to complete his final year of Medicine at Redmond. Anne is forced to resign from her position at Summerside. How does the community of Avonlea handle such a breach of propriety?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: With Child

Anne Shirley's hands twisted nervously in her lap, as Marilla set the tea to steep and sat down opposite Anne at the kitchen table. It was high summer at Green Gables and Anne was home after her second year as Principle at Summerside. In a year's time, Marilla mused Anne would be gone, married to Gilbert Blythe and starting her new life wherever Gilbert finally determined to set up his practice. How Marilla would miss her.

"Anne, are you quite all right?" Even with Marilla's ever weakening eyesight she could see Anne's complexion had paled significantly and there were light beads of sweat across her brow.

"Oh yes," Anne confirmed softly, pulling distractedly at the collar of her blouse that suddenly seemed all too tight. Truthfully, the air in the Green Gables kitchen felt thick and heavy to her and the scent of the steeping tea was positively noxious. "I think I must just be coming down with a slight summer cold, that's all."

Mrs Rachel Lynde herded herself to the kitchen table where she suddenly caught a whiff of a scent that would only ever remind her of one thing after raising ten children and burying two. Mrs Rachel Lynde suddenly eyed Anne sharply. Anne looked positively green.

"Peppermint oil?" Rachel gazed at her curiously and Anne just nodded vaguely. Rachel opened her mouth, as if to say something, and then quickly shut it again, for once considering the need to censor her observations.

Gilbert Blythe knocked at the Green Gables door and Marilla rose to let him in. Anne went to get her shawl despite the heat of the mid-summer morning. Rachel noted he looked pale and anxious too, although he did his best to hide it under his handsome features. Anne reached for his hand, their eyes meeting and speaking to each other in a silent language that only they understood.

"Let's go for a ramble, darling," Anne said lightly, almost forcefully, pulling Gilbert towards the door and he followed quietly. Rachel thought he looked as though he was handling fine china and it made her nervous. She was used to the heated exchanges between the two, that bordered on the edge of propriety.

"Please keep an eye on her Gilbert," Marilla called out to him. "Anne doesn't seem well."

At Marilla's comment, Rachel noted that Gilbert flushed slightly, before nodding his assent and all but fleeing through the door with Anne.

Gilbert placed his arm around Anne's shoulder, as they walked from Green Gables to the seclusion of the Haunted Wood. Gilbert had steeled himself for this moment, this conversation and he didn't want Anne to falter.

"You need to see a doctor, Anne."

Anne shook her head lightly, not yet willing to address the shame and consequences of what was inevitably to come.

"Anne, it's been six weeks." Gilbert turned to Anne, took both of her hands in his and kissed her lightly on the nose. He felt her hands shaking. "Carrots," he whispered. "No matter what happens, I will be by your side. This involves both us."

"You only have three weeks until you are due back at Redmond," Anne said resolutely. "Do not even consider not going back." Anne shot him a pointed gaze. "I could go away for the year…"

"No!" Gilbert looked horrified at the suggestion. "Absolutely not, Anne. You need to be with people who will love and care for you."

"What are we to do, Gil?" Stress radiated off her fine boned frame, as she gripped at Gilbert's firm hand.

"I have thought about this a great deal, Anne and I believe this is what we are to do, if you are in agreement with me." Gilbert ran a hand through his unruly curls and anchored on to the certainty of making a decision. "We need to come clean to my parents and to Marilla…"

"Ohh…" Anne's cheeks flamed at the thought of speaking to Mr and Mrs Blythe on the matter. Not to mention the shame she was about to bring upon poor Marilla.

"We marry immediately and you live with my parents whilst I finish Medical School."

"Oh Gil, they'll be so dreadfully disappointed in me. I am so sorry, Gil. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

"Anne, it is certainly not your fault," Gilbert assured her and he swallowed deeply. "It's a choice we both made. A boundary we both crossed. I should have had the self-discipline to stop and I didn't."

"I shouldn't have tempted you," Anne cried. "I encouraged. I all, but begged you." Anne's face flamed with the memory and suddenly it felt too much. Her collar, felt tight around her neck again and her stomach felt positively wretched.

"Gil, I need to sit down for a bit," Anne murmured. Sweat had once again appeared on her brow, as Anne sat on the ground, clearly unwell.

"Anne, we need to get you back to Green Gables," Gilbert said gently, pulling her upwards, and putting his arm around her waist. His face was etched with concern. "You need to rest and get some water into you. It essential that you stay hydrated at the moment."

Anne leaned her head on Gilbert, as he led her back to the Green Gables kitchen. Marilla, who had spied them coming up the path, ran out to assist.

"Anne's unwell. She needs to rest," Gilbert explained as he helped Anne upstairs, upon Marilla's instruction, and into the east gable room. He placed her gently down against her pillows. From a pitcher he poured her a glass of water and encouraged her to take a sip of it. "I'll ask Marilla to make you some ginger tea for the nausea and I am going to Carmody for the doctor."

Gilbert took the small bottle of peppermint oil that sat on her dresser and placed some on her wrists, as well as dabbing some on to his handkerchief and handing it to Anne. Anne fine features were whitewashed with the nausea and he knew she was unwell when she didn't argue.

"I love you, Carrots," Gilbert whispered as he placed a kiss on her pallid forehead and headed downstairs to ask Marilla about the ginger tea.

Mrs Rachel Lynde's eyebrows shot up at the mention of ginger tea.

"Gilbert," Rachel called out. "I need some assistance moving a chair in my room. Would you mind helping me?"

Gilbert nodded absently, his heart and soul preoccupied with thoughts of Anne, as he followed Rachel Lynde to her living quarters. Rachel shut the door behind her.

"Gilbert Blythe," Rachel started firmly, but not unkindly. "I am about to ask you something and you are to answer me plainly and honestly, you understand?"

Shaken out of his reverie, Gilbert met Rachel's gaze and nodded. He knew from the tone in Rachel's voice that she had been quick enough to put all of the signs together. Years of keeping a calm façade, held Gilbert in good stead. His heart raced and guilt and shame kept threatening to bubble to the surface. Not only were there the social implications of the situation, there were also financial issues. It would be another year until he would be able to provide for a family. A great deal of worry and concern sat on Gilbert's shoulders as Mrs Lynde rounded towards him, concerned deeply lining her face.

"Is Anne with child?"

"Yes," Gilbert confirmed and Rachel drew a sharp breath.

 _Reviews are treasured._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: In Earnest.

Mrs Rachel Lynde stood in stunned silence with a stricken Gilbert Blythe before her. The only time she'd ever seen anyone look as he did now, was when Anne had learnt of Gilbert's typhoid fever two years ago. For the second time that day she opened her mouth, as if to say something, and promptly closed it again. It was one of the few occasions in her life where she was the first to determine something that she knew she could not share. The poor man looked braced to have the full wrath of the good word thrown at him and her face softened slightly.

"Are you in earnest, Gilbert?" Rachel asked as she gestured for Gilbert to sit with her in her parlour.

"Yes," Gilbert answered quietly. His hands shook against his knees and Rachel reached out her hand to his.

" _For I am the Lord your God who takes hold of your right hand and says to you, Do not fear; I will help you."_ Rachel assured him quietly and whilst Gilbert did not look quite convinced the scripture shook him back to his senses and he clung to his medical training in an effort to begin to create a sense of order.

"I need to go to Carmody to get the doctor for Anne. I believe she has hyperemesis gravidarum. It's a rare condition that affects some women in pregnancy. The women affected have more severe nausea symptoms than most women. Anne is very unwell." Gilbert paused for a moment, sure that Rachel could hear the thudding of his heart. "Does Marilla know?"

"Not as yet," Rachel answered matter-of-factly. "I'll speak to speak to her, when you leave for the doctor. Speak to the doctor plainly and tell him the truth of it. I am certain he will do his very best to be discrete in this matter. Your future reputation and the income you will be able to provide for your family depends upon this." Gilbert nodded in agreeance, quietly impressed by Rachel's calm and commanding manner. He wanted so desperately to gain control over this situation, but so much depended on the good will of those around him. Gilbert had thought the current circumstances through so thoroughly that he knew that he needed the help of Green Gables, his parents and Diana Wright to navigate Anne safely through what was to come.

"Have you told your folks yet?" Rachel asked.

"No," Gilbert shook his head. He had been internally bracing himself for their disappointment the moment he and Anne had surrendered to temptation. Gilbert had always known that his parents had incorrectly suspected that he and Anne had known each other intimately for years. His father had occasionally thrown in a word of warning, only to be rebuked and assured by Gilbert that their concerns were unnecessary and unfounded. Over the last month he had chastised himself harshly and repeatedly. He had loved Anne since he was 13 years old, yet at 26 years of age, with one year to go, he had succumbed. What must Mrs Rachel Lynde think of him?

"On your way to Carmody, stop and speak to your parents," Rachel continued. "Inform them of what has happened and ask Mrs Blythe to come to Green Gables as soon as she is able. In the mean time I will speak to Marilla. Get your father to accompany you to Carmody, so as to dilute suspicion as to why, and for whom, the doctor is being called."

"Thank you, Rachel." Gilbert looked into the ageing woman's eyes with genuine gratitude. Rachel clearly loved and cared for Anne deeply. "Anne and I are very grateful for your guidance and discretion."

Rachel merely nodded, as they both rose to leave.

"You will need to be married, as soon as is feasible, Gilbert. Word must be sent to Reverend and Mrs Allen. They needn't be informed of all of the details."

At midday there was a polite, but urgent knock at the Green Gables door. Marilla opened it to reveal Mrs Sarah Blythe. Sarah's eyes were still wide and red-rimmed, from the initial shock of Gilbert's revelation to her no less than an hour beforehand. Sarah had shared some heated words with her son.

"Gilbert, you're almost a doctor! How could you have done this?! And Anne.. You've tainted that poor girl's reputation forever now! And what of your own?!" Sarah Blythe gazed at her son wildly.

"Sarah? Gilbert? What is happening here?" John Blythe had unsuspectingly entered the Blythe homestead at this moment, stunned to hear his good-natured wife clearly upset and reprimanding their son.

"Dad…" Gilbert began, before his mother cut him off.

"Anne Shirley is with child," Sarah snapped and John blinked as he registered his wife's words. Gilbert looked as white as a sheet and completely aghast with himself, his mother's words echoing what John knew would already be playing in his son's heart.

"I see." John Blythe pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and spoke calmly as he sat down. "Sarah, may you please put some tea on. Gilbert, take a seat. Let's take a moment to draw a breath and we can talk this through."

Over steaming cups of tea, Gilbert explained the situation to date and it was determined that Sarah was to immediately head to Green Gables, whilst Gilbert and John were to head to Carmody for the doctor.

"Do we really need to send for the doctor?" Sarah questioned. "Surely you know enough to care for Anne in this state, Gilbert? The less people aware of Anne's condition the better."

"Anne is far more ill than is normal," Gilbert said abashedly. "As I am not a registered doctor yet, I can't potentially prescribe anything she may need."

"Do you know how far along she is?" Sarah asked her son pointedly and Gilbert felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"About six weeks."

"Are you certain of that calculation?" Sarah snapped and Gilbert knew what his mother was actually asking was whether it had been a one time or regular occurrence.

"I'm sure," he said quietly. "I'm sorry." Sarah Blythe took a breath and looked at her son, he looked positively distraught and her heart softened slightly. Gilbert had always been a tease, but he had also always been disciplined. He earnt his own way through college and had a strength of character that Sarah often envied. Her son was also one of the kindest, gentlest souls she had ever known and deep down she knew this turn of events was crushing against his heart and sense of morality.

"Oh Gilbert," Sarah sniffed as she stood up and pulled him into a motherly hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you as I did. I am just very much taken by surprise. I understand and neither your father nor I will ever reproach you for what has been and gone, I'm just so worried for you and Anne."

"I know, I am too." Gilbert confessed as he returned his mother's hug. He then headed to the door, to go for the Carmody doctor with his father, turning momentarily back to Sarah Blythe before he left.

"What ever else happens please do everything you can to ensure than Anne's reputation is kept safe. I will not have her suffer for this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: North Star

As Carmody appeared on the horizon, Gilbert felt another wave of anxiety wash over him like a splash of cold water. His father, John Blythe, was seated beside him driving the buggy and had barely offered two words to him on the trip from Avonlea. Gilbert knew his father was angry with him and he knew this anger would soon give way to a deep disappointment as to Gilbert's conduct. Gilbert also knew that his father would never verbalise these feelings, rather John Blythe would try to morally guide him back to find his North Star. Gilbert hadn't this way around his father since the age of fourteen, when an arrogant young man, had been questioned by his father as to why a young girl had cracked her slate over his head and reminded of his duty to be a gentleman above all other things. The horse's canter slowed and John turned to Gilbert.

"I'll wait here," John said evenly meeting Gilbert's eyes for the first time. "Take as long as you need."

Gilbert looked at his father and nodded once. He was unable to voice what he wanted to say – That he was grateful for his father's presence, that he was acutely ashamed of what his ill-discipline had done to Anne and the people he loved, that he needed someone to be here with him, that he was scared.

"Thank you, Dad." Gilbert alighted the buggy and stepped onto the street. Doctor Scott's rooms were a block down the road. He had visited the sixty-year-old doctor several times since over the last year. As well as being the town doctor, Doctor Scott, was a well-known academic who enjoyed sharing ideas and mentoring those up and coming in the profession. Doctor Scott had also long attended to the inhabitants of Avonlea. He had been the doctor Matthew Cuthbert had summoned all those years ago for Minnie May Barry's croup and he had also been called to the Blythe homestead on several occasions over the years, including to tend to Gilbert's scarlet fever.

Gilbert rang the bell of the practice and was greeted by Doctor Scott's housekeeper and practice manager, Mrs Roy, a kind faced widower in her mid-forties.

"Mr Blythe," she smiled kindly. "What a pleasant surprise. Doctor Scott didn't mention you were coming today?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs Roy," Gilbert said turning to easy charm to belie his nerves. "No, it's an unscheduled call. Is Doctor Scott able to fit me in, for a brief meeting, this afternoon at all?"

"Gilbert?" A voice called from inside and a spritely, tall, white-haired gentleman emerged to greet him giving him a friendly clap on the back. "What brings you this way? Chasing another journal article?"

The older man smiled at Gilbert. He was very fond of the younger man's intellect and interest in the medical profession and he was looking forward to Gilbert graduating in a year's time.

"No, not today Doctor Scott," Gilbert squared his shoulders, willing himself for the conversation ahead. "I'm here today on more of a personal matter. I was hoping to speak with you in your office."

Noting Gilbert's unusually solemn demeanour Doctor Scott ushered Gilbert into his office and offered him the seat opposite his.

"What can I do for you, Gilbert?" Doctor Scott asked kindly and Gilbert paused for a moment, uncomfortable with what he was about to reveal to someone who had invested time mentoring him. Observing Gilbert's unease Doctor Scott tried to placate the young man. "You know that nothing you say to me will ever be repeated outside of these walls?"

"It's Anne," Gilbert started in a rush, his cheeks flushing as he began his confession. "Anne's with child."

Doctor Scott gaped at Gilbert in surprise, before quickly adopting his professional mask. Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley risking premarital relations was not something he would have ever have suspected of the soon to be doctor and his highly educated wife.

"I see," Doctor Scott withdrew his notebook and began taking notes. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," stated Gilbert shifting uneasily in his chair. "As certain as I can be."

"What are her symptoms?"

"Extreme nausea, no monthly bleeding, mood swings, fainting spells," Gilbert made a study of his hands as he spoke, too ashamed to face his mentor.

"Mmm," Doctor Scott peered at Gilbert non-judgmentally over his glasses. "How far along do you suspect she is?"

"Six weeks."

"Are you certain?" Doctor Scott forced Gilbert to meet his eyes. "Was this a one off or a regular occurrence?"

"Just one occasion," Gilbert ran a hand across his brow in embarrassment and Doctor Scott shot him a sympathetic glance.

"Gilbert, as you know there's really nothing I can do for Anne at this stage. I am due to come out to Avonlea in two days time to call on several patients, including Diana Wright who is five months into her pregnancy. I know Diana and Anne are friends. If you could arrange for Anne to be at the Wright's homestead at the same time as my visit, I can examine Anne without raising any town gossip that might come from a visit to Green Gables or the Blythe Farm. Would you be happy with that arrangement?"

Gilbert exhaled a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Yes, thank you."

"Gilbert, you need to start looking at this situation like a doctor and not a guilty man." Doctor Scott gave him a pointed look. "When you've been a doctor as long as I have, you realise that this happens more often than you realise. It's also not my job to pass any judgments," Dr Scott continued. "But if I were, I would say you're twenty-six years old, you are both in well developed positions and a three-year engagement is a very long time." He shrugged. "Don't let the wagging tongues upset you, Gilbert." Doctor Scott smiled as Gilbert flushed again. "The first time I met Anne Shirley, she had a just saved a young girl from dying of croup. Anne was all of eleven, maybe twelve, years of age at the time?"

"Minnie May Barry," Gilbert smiled softly. Gilbert had naturally heard the story second hand, as it had been during his five-year estrangement from Anne. He had heard Mrs Lynde describe the incident to his mother. Gilbert had been so enraptured by Rachel Lynde's description of Anne's poise, knowledge and confidence in this matter. He couldn't imagine any of the other Avonlea girls being so level headed and capable in this scenario. Already entranced by the medical profession, the story had fuelled many school boy dreams of Gilbert and Anne working side-by-side as a doctor and nurse.

"You've got a smart and capable woman there, Gilbert." Doctor Scott looked Gilbert square in the eye. "Do not let her feel otherwise. Do not let Anne feel that her life has taken a terrible turn. You both have wonder and promising lives ahead of you. You have the gift of a child, a blessing who has just come a little bit early. Marry Anne before you return to Redmond, finish your Medical degree and lead the lives you have both earnt."

"That's my intention," Gilbert assured his mentor. "I'm just not sure of the finer details, as yet?"

"Also, once you have finished your medical training, don't shy away from conducting further research into women's health." Gilbert kept his best professional face, but Doctor Scott saw the tips of Gilbert's ears turn a bright red. "You and Anne are both very capable of researching and modernising some misconceptions in this area."

Waiting by the buggy, John Blythe was becoming increasingly angry with his son for putting Anne in the position that he had. John had always considered Gilbert to be a gentleman despite his teasing nature and female admirers. Years ago, when Gilbert had returned home from Avonlea school with remnants of Anne Shirley's slate in his hair, John had witnessed a change in his son. Gilbert had grown up that day, the path he was destined to take had seemed to suddenly appear in front of him and Gilbert had walked it largely with an air of certainty and confidence – that was until today's events.

John had long suspected that Gilbert and Anne were far more intimate than an engaged couple should be. Last Summer, just before Gilbert was set to return for his penultimate year of Medicine at Redmond, John had caught sight of Gilbert and Anne, in the distance and by a lone apple tree, one day when he had been out looking for one of Sarah's wayward cats. Anne's skirts had been lifted to the point that even from the distance John could see Anne's milky white thighs. Gilbert had been leaning between her legs, his head and attentions clearly pressed into Anne's apex, as he held Anne's thighs in place with his hands. What had stunned John most was the freedom with which Anne expressed herself, as she pressed her sex deeper into Gilbert's mouth and cupped at her breasts, through the fabric of her blouse and corset, so wantonly. Anne Shirley's low and throaty moans had plagued John with un-Christian thoughts for months. John had been envious of their freedom to love and express themselves. He and Sarah loved one another deeply, but neither of them would ever feel comfortable expressing their affections in such an unconventional manner. Years of fears surrounding Sarah's inability to bear another child, had caused the couple to shy away from one another in the bedroom.

John spied Gilbert walking down the road towards the buggy. He watched his son tip his hat to women, as he passed, the strain on his face still evident, but somewhat lessened. John also noted that young women noticed Gilbert with admiring glances. Chastising his son would do no good. John was still angry, but he knew the anger would subside.

"Dad?" Gilbert looked at his father tentatively. "I'm sorry that this has happened."

"I know son."

"I know you're angry."

"I am," John looked at his son pointedly. "But I think you are well beyond the point of receiving childhood punishments from me."

Carmody was beginning to disappear behind them, as John conceded to himself that Gilbert was a 26-year-old man. Gilbert had always been passionate about things – medicine, education, friendships, family, but Anne Shirley had been the touchstone for Gilbert's heart for the past 12 years. John also gathered that Anne was a very willing participant in fuelling his son's desires.

Gilbert sat quietly, beside his father, ruminating on his discussion with Doctor Scott, the scholarly part of his mind running over several ideas. Women's health was an area that did need to be addressed by the medical profession.


	4. Chapter Four: Master of the House

Chapter Four: Master of the House

Soon discussions between Marilla, Rachel and Sarah Blythe were in full swing at Green Gables. Marilla had made sure Anne was sleeping upstairs and was unaware of what was being discussed on the floor below.

"We will put the title of Green Gables into Gilbert's name. Mr Barry is not intending to renew the lease of the fields for next harvest. John and Davy can tend to them and Anne is going to have to give up Summerside." Marilla looked into her tea cup thoughtfully, as Rachel and Sarah observed her carefully from across the kitchen table.

"Marilla, you can't put Green Gables in Gilbert's name," Sarah Blythe gasped. Her cheeks flamed red as though she herself were responsible for Anne's current condition.

"Gilbert needs a title to his name if this marriage is to look strong from the outset," Rachel Lynde said firmly. "It will help quell the gossip, if only a little."

"Gilbert's practice is going to have to run out of Avonlea, at least for the first few years, now." Mrs Blythe observed and her heart softened slightly at the thought of having her son, and soon grandchild, so close by. Marilla cast Sarah Blythe an assuring glance before commenting.

"Everything we do from here on in, ladies, is going to have to be done with complete discretion. Whilst this situation is hardly ideal, Anne and Gilbert have a great deal to their name already. We need to ensure Gilbert gets through his final year of Medicine and that Anne, and the babe, are kept safe and well. That is all that matters."

Later that afternoon Marilla headed back up to the East Gable room to check on Anne.

"Anne," Marilla spoke softly, gently stroking her arm in an effort to rouse her. The poor girl looked deathly pale, her red hair framing her pretty face and her thin frame giving away no sign of the secret life hiding within it.

Marilla was reluctant to wake her, but wanted to speak to her before Gilbert returned from Carmody. Marilla had been stunned by Rachel's revelation, but like Rachel she chose not to cast judgment, rather to focus on addressing the situation practically and as best she could. Marilla Cuthbert had always prided herself on being unflappable if nothing else.

"Anne, we need to get you out of these clothes and into your nightgown," Marilla said gently. "I know you are feeling poorly, but it needs to be done."

"Marilla?" A small, pale hand reached out for her. It was shaking almost as badly as it had done the first night Anne had arrived at Green Gables.

"It's just a cold," Anne whispered, opening her eyes slowly, trying to look convincing.

"Anne," Marilla said quietly, brushing the beads of sweat of Anne's forehead. "I know it's not a cold."

Anne sighed, too feeble to lift her head and simply lay there, allowing Marilla to stroke her head.

"What did Gilbert say?" She asked, her voice small and childlike.

"Gilbert told Rachel that he suspects you are with child," Marilla said simply and Anne's face snapped around to meet hers.

"Gil told Mrs Lynde?" Anne blinked at Marilla, trying to envision a scenario where Gilbert Blythe would volunteer that he had engaged in relations out of wedlock to Rachel Lynde.

"Rachel guessed and cornered him," Marilla explained wryly.

"Oh!" Anne's grey eyes grew wide as she tried, in vain, to envision Gil and Rachel Lynde in such an exchange. It seemed there were limits to even her imagination. "Really?" Anne laughed despite herself before coming back down to reality. "Oh Marilla, I'm sorry, this is absolutely the worst thing I have ever done."

"Anne," Marilla held her small hand tightly. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Anne's cheeks flamed. This was all her fault. She had tempted Gilbert and pushed him beyond the boundaries that they had set themselves. She had been the seductress, so overwhelmed with years of pent up yearning and desire. She had been the one who had begged him to continue. She was the one who had insisted on knowing him as she had known no other.

"Marilla, I am certain that I have acted in a way that could place me in such a condition, I am certain that my monthly bleeding is two weeks late and I am quite certain of the fact that I feel sick to my stomach."

Marilla nodded, unsure as to what to say.

"You need to get changed into your bed clothes, Anne." Marilla observed practically. "Your corset won't be doing you any favours."

"Will you help me?" Anne asked weakly as Marilla helped her with her boots and out of her dress, placing a fresh nightgown over her shoulders. Anne's whole body trembled as she slid back under the covers, her face welling up with tears."

"I have bought shame upon you, Gilbert, upon Green Gables, the Blythes, Summerside, Matthew…"

Matthew. Matthew would have been so disappointed in her. A silent tear slipped down her cheek.

"Anne Shirley, I will not have this melodramatic display of self-loathing and pity in my home. A babe is a wonderful blessing. I was the last baby to be born at Green Gables, so I'd say we're about due for new blood." Marilla continued. "Gilbert Blythe has loved you, for better or for worse, since you were 11 years old. I hardly think the boy is going to stop now, particularly given the fact that he is as much a part of this circumstance as you are."

Marilla watched helplessly, as s sad, little face lay her head down on the pillow with silent tears streaming down.

Gilbert had left John and the buggy at the Blythe homestead and walked back to Green Gables, so as to not arouse the suspicion of any passing neighbours.

Gilbert entered Green Gables to find Mrs Lynde and his mother in a storm of white lace.

"We will be ready for next Saturday, Gilbert." Mrs Rachel Lynde said confidently.

"I will write to Reverend Allan, and make the arrangements, first thing tomorrow morning," Gilbert assured Mrs Lynde and his mother.

"The doctor?" Marilla asked, returning to the kitchen from the East Gable room.

"Doctor Scott has asked that Anne be at the Wright farm on Tuesday morning. He is scheduled to see Diana Wright then and he thought this may aid discretion. Until then we are to monitor Anne's intake of fluids and address her nausea as best we can by continuing with ginger and peppermint treatments."

"Gilbert, may I have a word with you in the parlour, please?" Gilbert's heart thumped loudly in his chest. Marilla had the right to be extremely angry with him. She had placed the utmost trust in Gilbert, often leaving he and Anne unchaperoned when she should have, certainly in retrospect, done otherwise.

"Please take a seat," Marilla offered as they entered the parlour and Gilbert sat nervously on the edge of the chair.

"Miss Cuthbert, I'm truly sorry for this." Gilbert said sincerely, his face white and uncertain.

"How is she?"

"Anne is as can be expected. What are your intentions?" Marilla asked straightforwardly.

"I haven't had the opportunity to discuss anything with Anne, but my hope is that she will agree to bringing our wedding forward a year to this upcoming Saturday. I will have to return to Redmond in three weeks' time to finish my final year, otherwise I won't be able to earn an appropriate income to support Anne – and our child…" Gilbert paused for a moment, truly stressed. "All I have to my name at present is a very modest sum of savings and my education. Anne is also, naturally, going to have to notify Summerside immediately that she will not be returning this school year. I hope that Anne will be happy living with my parents for the year."

"Gilbert, whilst you were gone your mother, Mrs Lynde and I had a discussion and reached a decision. I am going to put the title of Green Gables into your name tomorrow."

"Miss Cuthbert, you can't do that!" Gilbert's eyes flashed in horror. "This is your home. Your livelihood."

"And so it will remain Gilbert, but you need something to your name to make this work. You and Anne will marry and move into the master bedroom, Rachel will maintain her area and I will move into the spare room. Davy and Dora will also remain here, until such time as they are ready to leave. Your mother has already agreed that your father will help tend to the fields, now that Mr Barry is no longer renting them from us. As of tomorrow morning, after I have visited the bank, you will be the master of Green Gables."

"Miss Cuthbert…" Gilbert started feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Gilbert, I know that this isn't an easy pill to swallow. You are stubborn, hardworking and like to achieve things on your own merits. We all find those aspects of your character extremely admirable, but in this instance this is what is best for both you and Anne. You need us to protect and support you both right now." Marilla continued. "We will say Anne has decided to stay at home with me this year, as my eyesight is weakening again and she wishes to focus on her writing. You elected to marry now, as you saw no further reason to wait. If you marry on Saturday, you still have a two-week window in which to conceive a child," Marilla's expression flushed at this statement and Gilbert looked guiltily at the floorboards. "Not that I think any of this will stop the likes of the Pyes' tongues wagging."

Gilbert flinched at the thought of Josie Pye having anything over Anne and suddenly felt more amenable to Marilla's kind offer.

"Thank you for your help, Miss Cuthbert," Gilbert reached out to shake Marilla's hand. "I will ensure your kindness is repaid ten-fold in the future."

Marilla simply smiled knowingly and took Gilbert's outstretched hand in both of hers.

"Between the two of us, I would say we know Anne's personality fairly well. She's very passionate, very contagious and very loving." Marilla gave him an arched look. "I have seen you two interact with one another since Anne was 11 years old and you have always cared for her with your whole heart. Whilst the circumstances are certainly not ideal, I know that your mother is pleased that you will at least have to start your medical practice in Avonlea and we all cannot wait to meet our grandchild."

At the thought of a small baby, with red curls and big grey eyes, Gilbert allowed his expression to soften.

"I realise it's not appropriate, but may I please go up and check on Anne?" Gilbert asked tentatively and Marilla all but rolled her eyes at Gilbert's sudden consideration for propriety.

"You may, Gilbert."

"Anne-girl," Gilbert whispered softly into the darkened East Gable room.

"Gil?" Anne mumbled softly in her sleep, as Gilbert drew a chair up beside the bed and reached and for her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," Gilbert whispered. "Goodnight, my love."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Goodnight Your Vow

 _Following their engagement, two years ago, Gilbert had slowly relaxed the rules of intimacy, never pushing for more than Anne was comfortable with, but aiming to satisfy her and to gently prepare her for what to expect from their marriage bed. In all instances Gilbert was the one in control. Early into their physical relationship Gilbert had recognised that Anne was a very passionate lover and needed regular attention. Her hunger for him was overwhelming and Gilbert knew he needed to exercise the utmost discipline at all times._

 _Initially it had been kisses, mouths gently exploring, before tongues had been admitted and the intensity had increased a notch. One night at a bonfire, with all of their old school mates, Gilbert had been feeling particularly territorial following the discovery that Charlie Sloane had proposed to Anne during their first year at Redmond. The audacity of Charlie to think that Anne would have preferred him! Perhaps emboldened by the spiked punch, Gilbert had kissed Anne so soundly in front of their Avonlea school cohort that they had attracted wolf whistles and Anne's cheeks had turned even redder than her hair._

 _Towards the end of their first Summer together they had been sitting in Hester Gray's garden, lulled into a false sense of security by the warm haze of the afternoon. Anne's expression had taken on a look that Gilbert now recognised as lust and unrestrained desire. Her pupils had dilated, her chest rose rapidly and her body arched towards him slightly. Gilbert could see that see yearned to be touched and a primal need washed over him. Years of restraint and teasing, had suddenly culminated in this moment and an impish grin crossed his face, as he determined that he was about to make Anne Shirley suffer a delicious torture. Ensuring that his hands were firmly planted on the ground either side of his long, lean frame, that sat leisurely next to Anne, he leaned forward and brushed his hot breath against her ear._

 _"_ _What deep thoughts are thinking Miss Shirley?" His lips grazed Anne's ear only for a moment and he watched her shiver._

 _Anne wore a white, high collared blouse that buttoned down the middle. Gilbert had never seen a bosom heave until this very moment. Anne's deep, grey eyes locked with his._

 _"_ _I want you to touch me, Gil." She breathed._

 _Gilbert inhaled sharply. He was suddenly on new and very dangerous ground. He felt certain he wasn't ready to master it. He realised Anne's arousal currently outweighed any sense of propriety and that as a gentleman he should not take advantage. A quote from Shakespeare's 'The Tempest' slipped from his lips._

 _"Look thou be true. Do not give dalliance_

 _Too much the rein. The strongest oaths are straw_

 _To th' fire i' th' blood. Be more abstemious,_

 _Or else, goodnight your vow."_

 _Anne's eyes continued to lock with his and she purposefully and deftly undid the first three buttons of her collar revealing the luminous hollow of her throat. The afternoon was warm and the heady scent of lilies and Anne filled Gilbert's head. Anne threw her head up, with a defiance that was reminiscent of the school girl of days gone by. She was daring him into new and unknown territory and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. Slowly he reached out and traced the contours of her elegant face with his forefinger. Anne closed her eyes at his touch, seemingly enraptured by the simple yet intimate gesture. As Gilbert's finger slowly ran over her lower lip, she nipped at it gently and slowly ran her tongue over it, causing Gilbert's eyes to widen with surprise. Anne's eyes smouldered at the expression she had elicited on Gilbert's fine features and she parted her lips with soft sigh. Gilbert found himself overwhelmed by this unexpected turn of events. Only in his deepest, most hidden dreams had he ever thought of Anne like this and in these dreams they were well and truly trothed. His own body was betraying him. Biology was taking over and he wrestled inwardly. Anne had never asked him for or offered more than she was willing to give._

 _"_ _I know where I want to stop, Gil," Anne whispered into his ear assuredly. "I need you to trust me."_

 _Gilbert swallowed, as Anne slowly undid the buttons of her blouse to midway down her ribcage, exposing the top of her corset. Anne small breasts strained against the whalebone._

 _"_ _Anne…" Gilbert's eyes were dark and drowning in unbidden lust, darkened further by his resolve to maintain the vow he had made to himself. Some candid advice from Fred Wright lurked in the back of his mind. He had to set a boundary and he needed to set it now._

 _"_ _I want you to know me as no one else ever has or ever will," Anne asked gently and Gilbert dipped his gaze thoughtfully for a moment. With a deep breath, that almost led Anne to think he was going refuse her, her reached out and placed one firm hand around her waist and the other behind her head. He took his time, placing feather light kisses across her jawline and then down to the hollow of her throat, before repeating the circuit over and over again. Every fibre of his being was focused on not moving his hand up to her breast as he did this._

 _"_ _What dryad magic is this?" he whispered._

 _"_ _You should know," she breathed lightly. "You are the woodland king."_

 _Anne shifted herself, so she was sitting on Gilbert's lap and Gilbert blushed as Anne pressed up against his desire. Anne put a finger to his lips._

 _"_ _Don't hide from me, my love."_

 _With this Gilbert's lips crashed against her with a passion and desperation she had never felt before. One hand was firmly in her hair, whilst the other cupped where the corset hugged her left breast. All sense fled from his head, as he threw himself into virgin territory._

 _Anne gasped in a delightful mix of desire, surprise and need, as she raised her neck to Gilbert's lips. Then, with her hair cascading over her face, Anne nimbly undid the front of her corset, her small breasts tumbling out. Anne cupped them both in her hands, as her blouse and corset fell away behind her. Anne raised one of her rosebud nipples to his mouth and offered it. With great care and discipline, Gilbert slowed himself. Anne was offering him something she would never give anyone else and he meant to address her desires the way they deserved to be met. That afternoon Gilbert had discovered Anne to be a very sensual creature and he had relished every fondle, touch and taste she had offered up to him that afternoon._

 _The next Easter Gilbert and Anne had taken a moonlit stroll over the bridge Gilbert had once found an unfortunate lily maid clinging to. At Anne's confession that she now considered her harsh aloofness to have been a way for managing her subconscious attraction to Gilbert at the time, Gilbert's eyes darkened._

 _"_ _Do you know what I wanted to do to you that day?" Gilbert growled to her huskily pulling Anne in for a searing kiss. "You were wearing a white dress that was soaked to the bone and you weren't in corsets yet." Gilbert gently undid the top three buttons of Anne's blouse as he spoke, before running his fingers under the top of Anne's corset, grazing her aching peaks as he went. Anne gasped slightly as Gilbert stood behind her taunting her breasts with his left hand, as his right hand sat on her hip. "I could see you were cold and aroused." Gilbert breathed hotly into her ear and Anne involuntarily bucked against him. Slowly he moved his hand from her hip and to the waistband of her skirt, undoing two of its buttons. He waited momentarily, to give Anne enough time to refuse him, as she understood his intentions, but instead she placed her hand over his and guided it to where she wanted it to go. She withdrew her own hand and nodded her assent to Gilbert. Anne could tell he was initially nervous, as his middle finger grazed her sex for the first time. Sheer lust and desire caused Anne to rock against his finger, permitting and encouraging him entry. Anne's lips met Gilbert's and eventually he was working two fingers inside her. Anne had never been more grateful for Gilbert's choice of profession more than in that moment, his fingers expert and gentle. Gilbert listened to Anne's body, still playing her breasts with his left hand and smiled as he felt her tighten around him._

 _"_ _Can't we be good friends?" Gilbert echoed the words he had uttered to her that fateful day, as he rubbed her in just the right spot._

 _"_ _Harder, Gil," Anne whimpered shamelessly._

 _"_ _Anne Shirley," Gilbert said sternly. "Can we be friends?"_

 _"_ _Oh God," Anne clenched around his fingers. "Yes, oh God yes! Gilbert Blythe, we can be friends!" Anne moaned freely against him and Gilbert fought every last temptation to take her there and then, as she came down from her climax. He had never seen her look so satiated and ethereal._

 _Then one weekend together Gilbert had broken into the Avonlea school house and made Anne sit in the seat they had shared when Mr Phillips had aimed to punish her. Gilbert had ordered Anne to sit and asked her to recall a certain pink candy heart she had crushed beneath her boot all of those years ago. Gilbert had aimed to make Anne suffer the most delicious torture that night, ordering her grasp the side of the seat and not to let go under any circumstances. Kneeling in front of her he had gently lifted her skirts to reveal two very slim and shapely, pantihose clad legs. Gilbert had begun by gently running small circles with his fingers around her ankles, her calves and her thighs._

 _"_ _I heard Anne Shirley once literally crushed a young man's heart in this very spot," Gilbert teased, as he rubbed lazy circles with his thumbs on the innermost parts of Anne's thighs._

 _"_ _Oh, I'm sure he deserved it," Anne began airily, trying desperately hard not to give in to Gilbert's deft ministrations. She felt the moisture gathering and expected Gilbert to dip a finger into her, instead she watched as he pulled aside her bloomers and cast a hot breath against her sex._

 _"_ _Anne, I'd like to try something if you will permit me?" He looked up at her, his eyes clouded. Anne nodded and was surprised to see his head dip straight into her. Gilbert's tongue pushed into her wet folds and she arched in surprise._

 _"_ _Gilbert Blythe!" Anne startled and Gilbert gripped at her thighs firmly, delving deeper into her as she moved uncertainly above him. He had heard some of the more liberal medical students discussing the merit of the act and he had been more than curious. Those more experienced than he had said the act was almost, if not more, intimate than making love itself. After several moments of tentativeness, Anne seemed to become more comfortable with his attentions, her hands even moving up to the brown curls in his hair and pulling him further into her. Her legs clamped around his head and he tasted her deliberately and certainly driving her closer and closer to the inevitable edge. Anne felt as though she was committing an act reserved only for the likes of dryads and the fae. Gilbert smiled to himself as Anne climaxed around him. He withdrew, gently wiping his face with a handkerchief, as Anne rearranged her skirts and looked at him with heavy hooded and wondrous eyes._

 _Following the schoolhouse encounter, the lines of propriety were seemingly redrawn and redrawn, until the fateful day when the tide washed away the very last one._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Best Laid Plans.

Anne awoke several hours later to find Gilbert sleeping silently in the chair beside her bed. The lamp was still burning brightly and the clock on her bedside table read 9:10pm. Anne sat up in bed, of late she had been feeling much better at night time. Quietly she slipped out of bed and tied her robe over her night dress. Gilbert stirred in the chair and opened his eyes sleepily.

"I'm surprised Rachel let you stay in here?"

"I think she figured that there wasn't much more wrong I could do," Gilbert said wryly, as Anne sat on the side bed across from where he was seated on the chair. Gilbert rubbed the fatigue from his face, as he assessed Anne's countenance.

"How are you?"

"I feel much better at night," Anne confirmed and Gilbert nodded, as he reached for her hand.

"Anne-Girl, we need to develop a strategy," he spoke seriously.

"There's the Gil I know!" Anne smiled at him genuinely reaching for a pen and notebook on her bedside table. Gilbert watched as she flipped by pages of prose and fancies, before settling on a crisp, clean sheet of paper and then spoke in a tone far more bright than she felt. "Now, let's think this through. We're both bright and capable, despite current circumstances

"Marilla wants to put Green Gables in my name," Gilbert looked mortified placing his head in his hands.

"I know," Anne said softly. "We're going to have to learn to accept assistance for a little while, Gil. I don't like it either. This is only temporary."

They gazed at each other, abashed by the situation they had found themselves in. Gilbert reached out for Anne's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Anne."

"Gil…" Anne's voice trailed off. "We made the choices that lead us here together."

Anne squeezed his hand and he gripped it tightly.

"Anne, you mean more to me than anyone else on this earth."

"As you do to me."

"I could stay…" Gilbert started.

"No, absolutely not. You have to go back to Redmond, Gil," Anne gazed at Gilbert certainly. "You are meant to be a doctor."

"Are you going to be alright here, whilst I am away? It's not going to be easy for you," Gilbert closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before looking at Anne purposefully. "There will be a lot of talk about the town."

"There will be." Anne answered resignedly trying to hide the overwhelming tide of emotion in an effort to quell Gilbert's fears. "It will start as soon as my resignation from Summerside becomes common knowledge. Marilla and I have spoken and we will make the same comment that we made when I turned down the Avery, that her eyesight is weakening and she needs more help, which is true."

"I will write to Reverend Allan first thing tomorrow morning, requesting that he perform our wedding ceremony as soon as possible. I don't think we can assume that the Allan's are not going to suspect the reason for our wedding being bought forward," Gilbert watched as Anne's cheeks flushed with shame at the thought of one of her childhood mentors rightfully suspecting her capable of something so scandalous. "I can request another Minister if you are uncomfortable?"

"No," said Anne determinedly. "I thought about this while you were out at Carmody. I will not have our wedding shrouded in shame. I will not have our baby considered the product of a terrible sin. We made a mistake, Gil, but it can't override our lives and the life we have created. I know it's going to be horridly difficult and outright upsetting at times, but that's what we have to do." Anne looked up at Gilbert with a decided spark that Gilbert recognised and loved. "I hate that Marilla has to temporarily forsake her home's title for us, that Rachel will lie to cover for us, that I am letting down Summerside just before a new school year is set to commence, that you are going to your final year of Medical school with this on your shoulders. I hate all of it, but I love so much more. I love our families, I love Avonlea, I love our friends and most of all, I love you! So the Josie Pye's, Mrs. Harmon Andrews' and Charlie Sloane's may say as they will."

"You are the most beautiful, strong and resilient woman I have ever met," Gilbert was looking at Anne curiously. She hadn't seen this look from him for a while. It was the look he gave her when he discovered something new and astounding about her. Anne also noticed that Gilbert looked tired.

"You need to sleep, Gil."

"There isn't any room left at the inn. My mother is currently occupying Marilla's spare room."

"Oh," Anne acknowledged, as the thought that she would need to face Mrs. Blythe tomorrow filled her with dread. "Lie next to me."

Gilbert nodded quietly in assent and slide next to Anne fully clothed. He held her gently for a few moments, watching helplessly as silent tears began to fall down Anne's cheeks.

"Diana's going to be so angry with me," she whispered and Gilbert just hugged her closer to him. "Do you think we're too passionate, Gil?" Anne asked looking into his eyes earnestly. "Do you think we've committed a terrible sin?"

"No, Anne-Girl," Gilbert answered assuredly pressing his nose to Anne's. "Honestly, I think we were ill-disciplined, that our timing is off by a year and we're going to face some great challenges, but our love is strong and real, we have a good foundation for the future and we have the love and support of our family and friends." Gilbert peered into the grey-green storm in front of him. "No child conceived out of so much love could ever be considered a sin."

Anne merely nodded and Gilbert drew her closer, as he sadly watched her silent tears continue to fall throughout the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Friends

Gilbert wisely left the East Gable Room well before he thought any of the other occupants of Green Gables had stirred that morning. He tenderly gazed at Anne's pale, sleeping features. Only Anne could continue to look so ethereal, whilst tendrils of scandal lapped at their door. After gently closing Anne's bedroom door behind him, Gilbert crept down the stairs, where he was surprised to meet his mother in the kitchen.

"Ma, what are you doing up this early?" Gilbert admonished, unhappy that his ill-discipline was causing those he loved so much worry and concern. Mrs. Blythe simply placed Gilbert's best suit down, which she had been adjusting over the light of the lamp, and stood up. She had seen similar looks in her son over the years. Sarah Blythe knew better than most how long Gilbert had sought Anne's friendship and love, how hurt he had been the times she had rejected him and yet, every time he had continue to advance and better himself. Sarah was very proud of Gilbert, despite her disappointment with the current predicament she knew that Gilbert would do the right thing from here on in. Wordlessly, Sarah pulled Gilbert into a motherly hug.

"Your father and I just love you, Gilbert." Sarah said looking into Gilbert's conflicted hazel eyes. "It will get better, but we have all got a lot to get through before it does."

Gilbert simply hugged his mother back and then sought out some writing paper and a pen. He sat down at the kitchen table and began to write.

"I need to send this letter to Reverend Allan in this morning's post," he explained and his mother nodded as she picked up her work once again.

As soon as the letter to Reverend Allan had been composed, Gilbert gathered it and Anne's telegram to Summerside and set outside. The sun was barely visible on the horizon as daylight was breaking out over Avonlea. He felt riddled with anxiety and shame, as he slumped against the trunk of one of the Haunted Woods' pines and placed his head in his hands. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? He had been arrogant and foolish, thinking he was above the consequences and now Anne and his family were to suffer for it. He didn't want to go back to Redmond and finish his final year now, but he had to. How else was he to provide for Anne? No matter how skilfully they tried to cover Anne's pregnancy, people would know. It was the inevitable gossip that bothered him the most. He knew all of the things that had been said about Anne when she had first arrived in Avonlea. How she was constantly discussed and gossiped about, how her achievements were belittled by those who didn't understand them or were jealous. For the first time Gilbert let hot tears stream down his cheeks and into his hands.

Later Gilbert made his way to the Wright Farm and caught Fred doing his morning chores.

"Gilbert?" His childhood chum looked up at him in surprise. "What brings you here at this hour?" Fred cast a concerned glance over his friend. Gilbert took a quick breath and spoke.

"Anne's with child."

Fred stopped suddenly and levelled his eyes at Gilbert. His expression was one of dismay. Fred had always held Gilbert up as being a gentleman of the highest moral standards and this recent disclosure wasn't marrying up.

"How?" was all Fred could manage to utter, his eyes wide. Gilbert just shot him a look.

"You fool, Gilbert." Fred said scolded frankly and harshly. "What of Anne's reputation? What of yours? How could you be so weak?"

Gilbert flushed as Fred stepped towards him. He gave Gilbert a violent shove and Gilbert stumbled back. Fred pushed him again and his back hit the ground with a loud thud. It felt good to have someone strike him. To suffer some consequence for his actions. He had known Fred would respond this way, which was part of the reason he had come here. Fred wiped his ruddy, red knuckle against his coveralls and sat down on a nearby fallen tree stump, as Gilbert gingerly got up off the ground to join him.

"Di is going to be so upset with you. With both of you."

"Diana can be as angry as she wants to be with me, but please explain to her that what Anne needs most right now is a friend who won't judge her. Please. I have to go back to Redmond soon and finish my medical degree and Anne's going to need all of the support she can get."

"You will both always find friends here. You know that." Fred fixed Gilbert with a look of wary assurance. "What do you need?"

"When Doctor Scott comes to see Diana on Tuesday, he wants to see Anne as well. He thought if we had Anne in the house at the same time as Diana it wouldn't raise suspicions so quickly."

"How are you going to manage it? Do your folks know? Miss Cuthbert and Mrs. Lynde?" Fred looked at Gilbert in horror, trying to fathom what it would be like to explain such circumstances to either of the aforementioned ladies.

"They're doing what they need to do to protect Anne." Gilbert answered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Ma, was… is… furious. Pa is very unimpressed." Gilbert kicked at some dirt with his shoe.

"Also, the wedding is on Saturday…"

"Di is going to murder you! You do realise this? She will turn into a mad flurry of baking and flowers and sewing."

"Believe me, my mother, Marilla and Mrs. Lynde have already boarded that train."

"Do you think Reverend Allan will agree to do the service?" Fred asked him. "I mean he is bound to ask why the date has been bought forward so suddenly."

"I'm sure he will realise why Anne and I are asking for the date change, whether he asks us directly will be another matter." Gilbert ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I am posting the Reverend a letter this morning, as well as arranging a telegram to be sent to Summerside."

"You know what Mrs. Hiram Sloane is like at the Avonlea Post Office. Are you ready for the gossips to start circling Gilbert, because they will as soon as they start to see the correspondence you're sending out."

Gilbert shrugged. He wasn't ready for the dark words that were about to encircle Anne. He had failed to protect her.

"Gilbert," Fred looked his old friend in the eye solemnly. "I can't say I'm not shocked, but whatever you and Anne need, you just let us know."

"Thank you, Fred." Gilbert stood up and shook his friend's hand. "Both Anne and I are very grateful."


End file.
